Les magies amères
by Nelja
Summary: Timeline : années 80. Illyana et Kitty passent par les Limbes, et les désirs cachés ou inconscients d'Illyana se matérialisent de façon dérangeante et même effrayante. Femslash.


_Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel Comics. La fic a été écrite pour Chonaku sur le couple Illyana/Kitty et les thèmes "contrôle mental", "toucher" et "mélange de fluff et d'angst" pour le mème à kinks de livejournal._

_Timeline : quelque part entre l'entrée d'Illyana chez les New Mutants et Mutant Massacre._

* * *

><p>Illyana se disait que si elle ne voulait pas emmener Kitty dans les Limbes, c'est parce que Kat était morte là-bas. Elle se disait que c'était parce que la pitié rend l'amitié friable. Mais maintenant qu'elles ont été forcées d'y fuir, elle se rend compte que ce n'est pas le pire. Le pire, c'est que les Limbes sont l'image du coeur qui bat dans sa poitrine, le remplacement de l'âme qu'elle n'a plus, que les horreurs et les frayeurs y sont les reflets de ses désirs.<p>

Elle est habituée aux paysages torturés et aux démons grouillants. Elle ne pensait pas que la présence de Kitty changerait jusqu'aux décors de son royaume infernal, dévoilant des émotions secrètes et des désirs qu'elle s'était juré de ne jamais laisser connaître.

Elle voit le palais de Belasco - son palais - décoré de singeries de fleurs, seulement quelques pétales desséchés sur des bouquets d'épines. Elle voit tout ce qui n'était pas là avant, les chandelles dont les flammes ont des reflets d'un vert maladif. Elle a le sentiment que quelque part, plus haut, elle ne trouvera pas son lit d'enfant mais une large couche aux draps de soie noirs. C'est comme si son monde entier n'essayait de montrer sa part la plus séduisante que pour mieux dévoiler des manques et des corruptions irréversibles (c'est ce qu'elle fait, ce qu'elle fait chaque jour), et dans sa tête les murs suintent ce qui n'est sans doute pas vraiment du sang mais pas loin, alors probablement en vrai aussi.

Elle pourrait user de magie furieuse pour détruire cette monstrueuse parodie de séduction, mais cette tromperie supplémentaire ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention de Kitty plus avant.

Elle murmure à voix basse "Ne me déteste pas." Kitty répond "Evidemment que non !" et prend sa main. Illyana a un instant de paralysie, devant cette réaction inattendue. Puis elle se détend, décide d'en apprécier la douceur, même ici, même dans ces circonstances. Elle n'a plus qu'à récupérer l'artefact auquel elle pense. Le temps passe différemment dans les Limbes. Ensuite, elles pourront revenir aider le reste de l'équipe.

Quand elle monte le grand escalier, menant toujours Kitty par la main, les doigts se nouent autour des siens, et son coeur saute dans sa poitrine. Elle se retourne vivement, lui fait face et la main de Kitty se pose sur sa joue, glisse délicieusement dans son cou. Illyana écarquille les yeux. Elle y a pensé, oui, mais elle ne savait pas que cela serait comme cela. Elle pourrait vivre sous ces mains-là.

"Kitty..." murmure-t-elle. Les autres se battent encore là-haut. Cela ne fait rien. Elles ont le temps. Quelques fragments de seconde seulement, dans le monde des autres.

Mais Kitty ne devrait pas le savoir, du moins pas de façon assez sûre pour ne pas se précipiter à leur secours !

"Je veux tellement..." souffle-t-elle d'une voix égarée.

C'est à ce moment qu'Illyana comprend. "Je suis désolée." énonce-t-elle d'une voix solennelle et tremblante. Kitty ne semble pas l'écouter. "C'est moi qui ai fait cela, n'est-ce pas ?" Une main agrippe fermement les cheveux d'Illyana, des lèvres s'avancent pour l'embrasser. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû le savoir depuis le début. "Il faut arrêter maintenant." Et pas dans quelques instants, malgré le désir lancinant qu'elle peut en avoir. Avant que leurs lèvres se touchent, Illyana lève une main, invoque une minuscule partie de son pouvoir, plonge Kitty dans l'inconscience.

"Je suis désolée, tellement désolée. Ce sont mes règles qui s'appliquent ici, je t'ai changée aussi, je ne voulais pas, pas vraiment, je te promets..." balbutie-t-elle à Kitty qui n'entend plus. Bien sûr. Il n'a été question que de désir, pas d'amour, depuis le début. La magie des Limbes, pour puissante qu'elle soit, est trop noire pour cela, et ne se courbe à ses souhaits que de façon déformée, noircie.

Elle prend son amie dans ses bras, l'emporte avec elle. Elle ne la réveillera que juste avant de partir, quand tout sera prêt. Hors des Limbes, une influence aussi brève et sournoise fondra comme du givre au soleil. "Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, jamais."

Elle espère que Kitty entend cela dans ses rêves. Elle se doute que l'influence des Limbes se prolonge jusque-là, mais c'est moins grave. Illyana a besoin de se dire que ce qu'on faire en rêve ne compte pas, sinon, elle aurait tout abandonné depuis longtemps.

Et peut-être, avec un peu de chance, Kitty croira-t-elle que tout le reste était un rêve aussi.


End file.
